New Years Eve (Reylo AU)
by karlesbarkley
Summary: A High School Musical AU that I wrote last winter, if anyone else actually thinks this is entertaining I might continue lmao enjoy !


Rey turned the page in her book, reading quick enough so that she could hopefully finish this book by the time New Years was over. Before she could get any further, she had her book plucked out of her hands.

"Hey!" Rey protested only to see her guardian, Rosa, staring her down.

"Rey, it's New Years Eve. Enough reading."

"But I'm almost finished!"

"Rey. I've laid your best clothes out. Come on, get changed." Rey sighed. She knew Rosa wasn't going to let her get away this time.

"Can I at least have my book back?" Rey pleaded. Rosa smiled and handed it over.

Ben was so busy playing basketball with his dad that he didn't hear his mom's heels clack onto the court.

"Han. Ben." Leia says firmly, causing both of them to turn to look at her. "It's New Years Eve! The party, remember?" Leia gave a small spin emphasizing her formal outfit.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that." Han said.

"Ben, they're having a kid's party in the other lounge."

"Kid's party?" Ben asked, a smile playing on his lips, easily being over 6 feet tall.

"You know what I mean. Young adults. Go shower and get dressed." Leia turns and starts walking out. Han ruffles Ben's hair and goes off to get changed.

Ben walked into the lounge, dressed in a button-up and blazer, feeling more and more awkward by the second. Rey walked in and immediately looked for a couch to sit on. She smiled politely at a couple people who greeted her. She quickly found a seat and opened her book, continuing where she left off. The MC of the karaoke bar looked around for his next two victims.

"Alright, who's next?" He called out. The spotlight landed on Ben who looked around, confused. He felt some pats on his shoulders and cheers. The other spotlight landed on Rey. She squinted at the light, not sure what was going on.

"What's going on?" Ben asked the guy standing next to him.

"Karaoke!" Ben's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. I don't sing. I don't-" Ben pleaded but he was already being pushed onto the stage. Someone took Rey's book and placed it on the couch, pushing Rey onto the stage.

"Listen, I really don't want-" Rey started but was already standing on the stage. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself. Ben looked around confused still. They both made brief eye contact but looked away. The MC came up onstage to make sure the mics were in place.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Who knows? Maybe someday you'll thank me." He hopped off the stage. Ben walked up to the mic, accepting his fate. He looked at Rey who was looking at the floor. He heard the beginning to the song and took a deep breath. _Fuck it._

"Living in my own world." Ben starts, his deep voice coming out clear. "Didn't understand. That anything can happen, when you take a chance." Ben walked away from the mic and turned around. Seeing how shy the girl was he didn't expect her to sing in front of all those people.

"I never believed in…" Ben turned around. _She's singing!_ Rey still looked extremely nervous, but she was singing. A small smile came to Ben's lips. She sounded good. Ben joined in harmonizing with her at certain parts causing Rey to smile. They continued the song, Ben finding excuses to get closer to her. Rey kept to herself mostly, still feeling awkward around those she didn't know. Especially boys. Tall boys, who can sing. Her face flushed, Rey actually finished the song, looking right into Ben's eyes. The crowd cheered for them and they stepped closer together.

"Hi, I'm Ben." Ben yelled over the cheers.

"I'm Rey." She said with a smile. Ben reached out and they shook hands, holding on a bit longer than they usually would.

Ben and Rey stepped out into the cold December air, talking animatedly about what had just happened.

"You sounded really good. Do you sing a lot?" Ben asked walking closely beside Rey.

"No more than church choir. I tried to solo once and I almost fainted!" Rey smiled and Ben looked surprised.

"Well, the way you sang tonight makes that really hard to believe."

"That was the first time in front of a crowd like that. But what about you? You sounded great too!" Ben gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, sure. My shower head is very impressed with me." Rey couldn't help smiling at him again.

"10. 9. 8″ They both looked around to see people gathering outside. It was almost midnight.

"″ Rey and Ben looked at each other. Then turned away. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Rey thought feeling more nervous than she already was.

"4. 3. 2. 1!" The fireworks and air horns all started at the same time. Rey instinctively got closer to Ben than they already were. They both looked up and watched the fireworks. Rey turned away from them and looked up at Ben. He looked down to meet her eyes. _She has beautiful eyes._ He looked down at her lips wondering if he should make a move. Rey's eyes also went down to his lips. Before doing anything, Rey opened her mouth and looked around.

"I-I guess I better go find my mom and tell her happy New Years." The word mom felt weird coming out of Rey's mouth but it happened before she could stop it. Ben tried to hide his dissapointment.

"Yeah, me too." Ben said quickly. "I mean, not your mom. My mom. And dad." Now he was just rambling, like always. Rey looked a little down, already regretting her decision.

"I'll call you!" Ben said suddenly. Rey's face broke into a smile as she nodded.

"Yeah!" Rey reached for her phone and took it out quickly.

"Here, put your number in." Ben said. He held up the phone camera first and Rey smiled while he took her picture. They swapped phones and put in their numbers quickly. He handed Rey her phone back and she did the same with a smile. He looked down at his phone to see her number.

"Well, I hope you know that singing with you has been the most fun I've had on this entire vacation." Ben smiled. "So, where do you live-" He turned only to see that Rey had already left. He looked around to see if he could spot her. He sighed but looked down at his phone, smiling at the picture he took of her.

"Rey." He said to himself, thinking about all the events that had happened that night.


End file.
